3 years and 30 days
by Aerovaldi
Summary: 3 years have passed since Naruto has seen Sasuke. Suddenly, whatever is moving these teens to meet once more, has something amazing in store. Truths revealed, 30 days to be closer than ever, they meet once more. Yaoi NaruSasu : A very beautiful story.
1. That Same Dream That Always Wakes You Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Authors notes:** Hello there! This is a sweet story I do hope you will enjoy. A few notes on various aspects of the story before we begin. Firstly, the setting is Konoha, but that is merely the name given to a more recent suburban city. Secondly, only Naruto actually KNOWS Sasuke. Ino and Sakura bicker and fight over who will get the famous actor Brad Pitt. This is a pre-high school fan fiction, as in around 13-14 years of age for most characters. Rated for mild use of language and ideas. Does not and will not contain sex unless the story or epilogue calls for it later, or you just ask kindly enough:) Romance/Drama, pairings are Sasuke+Naruto, Tsunade+Jiraiya and implied Kiba+Hina and Kaka+Iru only until further notice:) **_WARNING_: _YAOI_ , BOY+BOY LOVE.** Finally, I will update _weekly at the least_ :)

**Oh one important note:** you can make fun of most anything except the actual storyline: it's based on a very emotional real life story.

* * *

**3 years and 30 days**

_Introduction and Chapter 1  
_

_** That same dream that wakes you up at night…**_

It was dark. It was cold. Just as the room was the hole in his heart. The boy wrapped in the bedspread decorated with orange swirls shifted a bit. Cerulean eyes then flashed open and stared at the ceiling. The gaze of bliss upon the boys eyes would've melted anyone's heart if it wasn't for the tears streaming from them. A small halfhearted smile found its way to his face as he moved the back of his hand to wipe away the cold tears from his eyes.

**"Sasuke…"** This was all he whispered before he closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep. Despite the way the room imitated his tortured heart. Despite the aching hole in said heart. Despite all this, he tried to get some sleep.

_What do you do when a loved one leaves you?_

_What do you do when the thing you want to do most is see them again?_

_What do you do if nothing else can ever change that?_

_What do you do if you can't do that one thing you want to do most?_

_How do you remove the aching hole in ones chest, the emptiness left by a missing one you'd do anything to see once more?_

_What do you do…?_

_Will Fate, Destiny, the universe, or god, whichever you have to believe in, ever give you that one wish come true?_

_How much time must pass?_

_How many more questions must be asked, how many left unanswered, until one gets anywhere closer to what they truly want?_

_Why must I have this same dream with the same questions over and over again? Why must it always wake me? When will this dream that always wakes me stop?_

_When will I be able to imagine your face, and not have to hold back._

_hold back from crying._

_hold back from feeling like im dieing._

_hold back from myself..._

* * *

**Coming up on Chapter 2:** The first arc in which Naruto's future is slowly moving forward, all the while showing his past. What is a day in the life of a kid like Naruto like? But these are no ordinary days. (Then again what is an ordinary day for Naruto?) What is a special day like the semi final last day of school for him? And so begins the first part of 3 years and 30 days: **Naruto's Arc!**

**All coming up on Chapter 2!**

**:)**


	2. Dreams Cant Completly Substitute Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Authors notes:** Hey there! Just so you know I'll be using the same format as the previous chapter for all chapters here on out. If there's any changed or very different aspects of characters or plot that don't fall in 100 percent with the actual storyline I will inform you in these notes. For example, here's the first one. Neji Ten-Ten and Lee are 1 year older than the other teams in the series. In this story however, they were just merely in different classrooms. Also Gai was Lee's coach and not his teacher. Also the first few chapters will introduce you and give you a feel for the story, and it will start getting REALLY interesting once we get to the _**Uchiha manor**_. **:)** If you see an error please do tell me! I thought of bolding actual conversations, italicizing certain specific words comments and inner thoughts, and leaving the rest normal, to help you in your reading. Please tell me if I should change this! Thank you all so very much for reviewing and putting the story in your alerts, I deeply appreciate the confidence you are giving me.

* * *

**3 years and 30 days**

_Chapter 2_

_**Dreams can't completely substitute reality**_

Dawn was slowly creeping upon those lost in dreams. The golden light of the new day trickled through the make-shift curtains in the dark room's old window and splashed life and color onto the boys peacefully sleeping face. A bluebird fluttered to the outer window sill, and proceeded to preening its feathers. Once pleased with itself, the creature began to sing its morning symphony until it was chased away by another bluebird, and they made their way into the shining skies of the sunrise. The movements had caused a break in the stream of light pouring onto the boy's face, which summoned ocean like eyes to open and squint at the present from the sun. The boy sat up on his bed and stretched his long and slightly muscled arms upward, exposing some flesh from his tender stomach from under the rather short sleeping shirt. He then ruffled his lush and bright blond hair into a fuzzy mess, exactly how he liked it, and let out an airy yawn. He then slumped down and let his hand slowly creep onto a stuffed animal that was placed on his nightstand.

He grabbed the plush toy with loving care and gazed upon it with a tender and kind expression. It was an orange fox, one with a cute shape, a fuzzy feel to it, and was priceless to him. On the back of the fox was a shiny zipper, which glinted in the morning light, almost calling for someone to open it and reveal its hidden secrets. The boy knew well what was inside. The boy knew all too well. It was an irreplaceable picture, a frame to remind him of an important memory. The memory was of a time when he and precious best friend were still within one another's presence. The picture was taken when he was young, on the day of his birthday a long time ago. He and his friend had always been childhood rivals, but of much more value they were like irreplaceable brothers to one another. His friend was the only other person other than his caretaker with him on that day, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. The blond knew well what the picture inside the fox looked like.

The boy resisted opening the zipper, if only for a little while, to stare at the picture. Instead he let out a lonely sigh.

**"Not much else I can do other than cheer up and ignore the pain for another day right?"** he whispered these words to the toy and after gazing at it for a little longer, he put it back down on the old wooden nightstand. He then took one long look into his messy room.

Just as he was about to get up, a rather loud voice startled him and spoke from the other side of his front door after a series of knocks that resembled a jackhammer pounding on concrete.

**"Naruto! Come on, wake up and let's go you're going to be late!"** Naruto already knew who was outside making all the noise.

**"ehh… coming Sakura!"** he replied in a sleepy voice.

**"Coming?! You better be out here in 5 minutes or I'll show you what you get for making me angry!"**

Naruto immediately sensed the danger and he quickly got dressed after his morning routine, wearing a tight orange jacket with black designs and baggy black pants. He promptly picked up his frog themed bag and after checking his face in a mirror, grinned brightly and proceeded outside to meet up with his friend. He shyly opened the door and saw the pink haired girl Sakura fuming over his lateness.

**"eh heh… sorry… I kinda overslept-"**he was rudely cut off by a loud screech, one Naruto would later describe as "_demonic_".

**"Kinda!? Whatever, let's just get going!"** she lunged out and grabbed his wrist, and ignoring the yells and complaints from the boy she would later describe as "_blond airhead_", she rushed themselves to their destination.

* * *

**"It doesn't matter if it's the last week of school Naruto, you can't just go and come late, and it will just transfer over to your next year!" **Sakura stated.

Naruto walked in between Sakura and Sai, his hands behind his head, not caring in particular about the stares around him. Sakura and Sai were Naruto's best friends, the people he could and did depend on the most. Sakura had been the first one other than Sasuke to acknowledge him. Sakura had been seated next to Naruto in class and eventually, after many fights and problems due to Naruto, she grew enough patience to withstand him. To a point. Sai however, was and still is, rather strange and mysterious. He is a quiet boy who's attitude had annoyed Naruto, mostly because it resembled Sasuke's a bit, and so from rivalry their close friendship grew. However Sai was still… socially challenged in a way. Despite this he really did appreciate them. They did make him feel alive and happy in the end. Sakura for example, after being sick of Naruto either smelling like garbage, dog or other weird odors or looking like he'd been assaulted, walked Naruto to and from school on most days. Sai, who was always in school before anyone, always met up with the duo and tagged along. For this and much more, Naruto was really glad he had a pair of amazing friends. Other than Sasuke, he'd never had anyone else as a friend. And with him gone, he was very alone, for a time.

Naruto picked up on Sakura's comment and answered in an annoying tone. **"But Sakuuuuuuura, it's boring!"**Naruto pouted and made a face.

**"Fine I'll admit to that, but won't you at least say goodbye to everyone before summer break? It is a friendly end of the year tradition after all!"** Sai nodded and Naruto went into thought about that for awhile.

_'I have other end of the year traditions too…'_ after the sullen though Naruto agreed with Sakura.

The late bell rang just as the trio walked into class. After Naruto greeted his friends and took his seat, Kakashi lazily strolled into class, same as ever, with a folder under his arm attempting to hide the same orange book he always brought to, well, just about everywhere. Kiba noticed this and a cunning smirk overtook his expression.

**"Ha, late as always, even on the last days and still trying to sneak the same book into class. You know stuff like that shouldn't be brought here. Will you ever change sensei?"** The class giggled quietly at Kiba's remark. Once the class settled down Kakashi grinned and spoke calmly.

**"Really now? I could make a whole list of things you're not supposed to do: like speak to your teacher like that, come to school smelling like a dog most every day, sneaking that same source of dog smell into the school and using that same dog to sneak love notes into Hinata's desk. Do you see yourself doing anything to change that?"** he finished calmly and a smirk graced his face as Kiba sunk down into his chair, blushing, after his bag had _barked_, causing the whole class to erupt in laughter. After the class had finally calmed down, and Hinata had stopped blushing, Kakashi started class.

**"Now that that's out of the way, today your class work, along for tomorrow, is to bond and enjoy each other's company. Oh! But this is our class's little secret, no need for Iruka to find out and chew me out later…"** he then sat down in his chair and started reading his book as the class stood up and moved around.

However, just as Naruto was getting up, he felt a sharp pain on his butt. Really sharp.

**"OWWWW!"** just as he screamed out in pain, Akamaru the dog let go of his ass and ran away, Naruto not far behind him.

**"Kiba I'm going to kill your dog!"**

* * *

It had been a few hours since class had started. Naruto now stood in a massive line for lunch, holding a red and checked plastic tray firmly in his hands. His rear end was still throbbing in pain and he most likely had a bruise on his left arm, due to Kiba's motherly overprotection of Akamaru. That aside however, he'd had an extremely good time with his friends. He managed to force Chouji to share some snacks amongst the group, Shikamaru was awake and having a good time and Kiba was still trying to impress Hinata. Hinata only blushed and hid behind Ino, who was bickering in a friendly way with Sakura over who would be the one to star in Brad Pitt's next movie. Even Shino was involved in the bonding, though he was mostly having a quiet conversation with Sai. Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten, the trio of friends from Iruka's class, had snuck out and joined in on the fun later in the day as well. Looking back at that moment not too long ago, Naruto felt his chest glow with a certain warmth of happiness.

**"Who would've though I'd meet such amazing friends? And to think that now we are closer than ever…"** The thought of ever having to move on from such incredible friends just dawned on him like an icy waterfall, sending shivers of sudden realization down his spine. To him, the fact that he has made such priceless friends proves he's living up to his standards in life. However, since time never stopped moving on and taking every single living person with them, where would they all end up? Would they still, hopefully, be intact and whole as a group after being thrashed around by the waves of time? Naruto felt a bit sick at the idea of starting all over again.

_'Whatever, the idea is to make the most out of what you've got, now'_ Naruto though inwardly. He was suddenly taken back to reality and eyed the lunch lady who had cleared her throat so as to wake Naruto up from his daydreams. Ever since the first semester, the cafeteria had been banned from serving ramen, due to a _suspicious_ food shortage. Ever since then Naruto had been forced to eat _normal_ helpings of other foods. He paid for some pizza and then made his way to the table where most of his friend were eating and chatting. He eventually picked up on their conversation.

**"…and then she threatened to put me in a military school! How cruel can she get?"** Kiba finished rather loudly and fed some dog treats he'd brought from home to his furry friend hidden in the front pouch of his jacket. Just as the shy maiden Hinata was about to add something, Naruto, as usual, interrupted.

**"Hey, where are you guys gonna go after here?"** Naruto questioned, still chewing a chunk of pizza.

Shikamaru perked up and kindly informed his friend.** "We were just talking about that right now Naruto. Firstly, here are everyone's goals. Ino and Sakura want to become doctors. Chouji is going to become a chef, Hinata a psychologist, Shino an entomologist, which means he's going to study insects, and Sai is going to become an artist. Kiba wants to become a vet, and I want to become an author or a photographer, whichever one is less work. My mother however, wanted to put me in an intensive school for the gifted. Pfft as if, I am definitely anti-intensive. Thankfully she left the paperwork to my father, which means I get to choose my school. So that means, unless Kiba doesn't piss his mom off, we are all going to the same high school."** He finished in a calm tone, though it was ruined as was startled by the sudden yell Naruto made followed by a strange sort of victory dance. Before Naruto could finish though, something or someone resembling a _very creepy green lizard_ got him in a chokehold and loudly added to the conversation.

**"Yosh! Don't forget to include us in this gathering of youth!"** Lee pumped a fist into the air, giving Naruto a chance to escape and he saw from the corner of his eye Neji and Ten-ten slowly walking behind Lee. After the trio found seats, Lee happily started speaking.

**"The three of us will be going to the same school as well! Ten-Ten and I want to be coaches or something like that and Neji is going to study medicine! Isn't this great though? Our youthful group will persevere for another four years! Gai would be so proud of our fountain of youth! And then-"**He was cut short however by an annoyed Ten-Ten who smacked him on the head.

**"That's enough! I've had enough of you talking about your old coach Gai!"** After Lee recovered from the pain, he promptly proceeded to speaking with Naruto.

**"Hey, what about you Naruto? What are you going to be?"**

That simple question made Naruto's cheeks get a little pink as a large excited smile overtook most of his face. He giggled playfully, obviously having something up his sleeve. He struck a pose and loudly announced his goal in life.

**"I, Naruto Uzumaki, am going to be…!"**

The air of suspense got to everyone as they all nudged closer to him in their lunch seats and waited excitedly for his answer. Everyone was quiet and still, and the only sounds heard were those of rushed heartbeats. _Finally the moment of truth arrived, as the first hints of sound escaped his mouth._

**"… A ninja!!"**

* * *

**Coming up on Chapter 3:** Naruto's reality check! Naruto's past is revealed as he and his caretaker reminisce on an honorable albeit perverted old man. The dawn of the day of his graduation slowly creeps upon him, and soon, the calm before the storm is over and the full power of whatever it is that brings Naruto and Sasuke to meet once more is unleashed! **All coming up in Chapter 3!**

**:)**

* * *


	3. Has The Past Truly Just Past?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Authors notes:** Hello! It been awhile, I was on vacation and have the chapters that should've been posted already written and they should be up very soon! OK! This chapter reveals more of Naruto's past and includes Jiraiya, whose past will later shape the story in an unpredicted way! This is mostly a chapter in which we move things along, but at the same time use the space and time to add spice and life to the characters and situations. This is the second to last chapter in which there is no Sasuke involved. I will explain more on that in the authors notes of chapter 4, which due to my lateness, I will release in one day! Another note, Ichiraku Ramen is an actual restaurant, with tables and a big room and stuff, not just a café-like thing like in the anime. Please tell me of any errors and thank you _very_ much for all your comments and reviews! _Much love! _

* * *

**3 years and 30 days**

_Chapter 3_

_**Has the past truly just passed?**_

Naruto was immediately pelted with a large quantity of food after hearing many disappointed murmurs and groans. He tipped backwards and just as he was about to fall, a grotesquely strong hand got a firm hold of his jacket and pulled him up. Naruto would've been thankful, if the pink-haired head of the owner of that hand wasn't screaming in his face, threatening to pummel him into the ground.

**"Naruto you idiot! Will you be serious for once in your life!? A ninja?!"** she screeched _so loud_, everyone in the lunch room most likely flinched.

**"ahh .. haha … I-I was only joking Sakura! Put me down please?"** Naruto said in a terrified manner. The strength and brutality of his best friend was without a doubt on the verge of _inhuman_. So was her temper, but Naruto never dared to tell her this of course.

**"You better be serious Naruto"** she looked him in the eye **"or else!"** she hissed in a dangerous tone. Indeed, her temper was definitely inhuman.

After being put down on the ground, Naruto stood up straight and wiped some of the food off of his clothes. He then cleared his throat and spoke. **"Ok seriously, I'm going to be a politician! So that people can look up to me and everyone will respect me! So that I can make people happy and lead them! That's my dream."** Naruto ended his announcement proudly. When he finally noticed the weird looks his friends were giving him, he blushed and stuttered. **"umm.. what?"**

Shikamaru, awakened from his shocked trance, spoke first.** "Oh umm well that's a really noble goal you have Naruto but, do you even know what you have to do to become a politician?"**

Naruto chuckled nervously **"kind of… and yeah I already know it's not going to be easy, but I never go back on my word! I'm even going to a summer camp in a law school sometime during the vacation."**

The shy maiden stopped blushing and slowly offered her piece of mind. **"Umm that's uhh… really really … good Naruto! Go for it and umm… don't give up!"** she enthusiastically ended with her signature blush.

Ino, wide eyed in surprise, finally reclaimed her composure and spoke **"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm honestly surprised! But I'm also very impressed. Go for it Naruto, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"** Everyone in the table agreed and nodded and added their comments. Naruto felt really happy they agreed with him.

**"Ha-ha thanks guys, you're the best!"** Naruto had a wide bright smile, and at that moment, it was as if every person in the room could feel the warmth of the sun inside them. Who wouldn't after seeing such a happy and beautiful expression?

* * *

The day had passed by rather quickly, but calmly. Class had ended for the day and once again he walked side by side with Sakura and Sai, this time out of the school. Just as they reached the end of the campus grounds they turned around to look at their second home for the past three years.

**"Tomorrow is the last day well be here. Think of how many memories we have in that building…"** Sakura reminisced. Sai gave a short nod, and Naruto gave a long sigh.

**"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm going to miss this place…"** Naruto added.

They then proceeded to walking to their homes. They chatted lightly as they walked along the sidewalks, Sai's house being the closest. Finally they stopped in front of Sai's house, where the dark haired boy waved a farewell and disappeared into the dark silhouettes of the seemingly empty house. Naruto had always wondered about Sai. It's as if there was more to him, like the hidden depth of a body of cloudy water. Naruto knows Sai isn't exactly good at socializing, so he was content with the fact the boy was indeed his friend.

Giving the dark house one last glance, something the house had always made him do, and he continued on his quiet way with Sakura.

At last, they arrived at Naruto's door. Before Naruto could go in, Sakura got in his way imposingly.

**"Naruto, do not forget that tomorrow is our graduation ceremony. Don't go running late and come dressed nice, ok? I don't think I have to sleep over to make this happen, do I?"** Sakura questioned him rather seriously. He merely nodded.

**"Well then, you gave me your word, I'll be here a little earlier than usual, so be ready ok? See you tomorrow Naruto!"**

**"Yup, see you tomorrow Sakura!"** Naruto closed his door after waving his goodbyes, catching one last glimpse of his pink haired friend.

With that, Naruto spun around on his heel and proceeded into his home. He stepped inside his small living quarters and found a neatly wrapped box on his table. Naruto, puzzled by the gift, and its sender, immediately went to examine it more closely.

It was a white box with orange and yellow ribbon trimmings, and a neat bow decorating the top. Naruto opened it curiously and peeked into its guarded contents.

Inside was black and blue suit, the first proper suit he's even been given, along with dress pants and shoes. Naruto spotted a pair of eyes watching him from a corner, and he immediately turned around to find no one else than Tsunade.

She smiled and walked toward him, snatching the suit and unfolding it for him. **"This was one of Jiraiya's favorite suits. He wore it once to go with me to a ball. I'm sure he would've wanted you to have it for your schools graduation ceremony. In fact, I'm almost sure if he were still with us now, that he would be very proud."** She closed her eyes wistfully, memories of the man she loved pouring into her mind. After losing many close relatives and loved ones to the clutches of war, that man was the only thing she had. It eventually turned into love. Naruto understood too clearly. He put down the box gently and went over to Tsunade and gave her a kind embrace.

He buried his face in the cloth and finally spoke, tears on the verge of spilling from his crystalline eyes.** "Thank you…for everything you and Jiraiya have done for me…"** He felt a loving hand ruffle his hair and he could feel the warmth of the blonde woman's smile. **"Don't mention it. Get cleaned up and dressed, were going out to eat tonight. I'm going on yet another trip to central so I want to celebrate your graduation while I'm still here."**

Naruto smiled and jumped off into his room. **"OK! Ichiraku Ramen yeah!!"** Naruto ran off to his room, stripping himself of his clothes as he went, causing him to _nearly_ trip.

Tsunade only smiled as she watched him go. **"Oh Jiraiya… he reminds me so much of you…"** She gave one long wistful gaze at the suit he had worn with her to a ball. After her precious memories of her loved one were finally over, she merely folded the suit and quietly went to get ready.

Naruto burst through the wooden doors of his room, nude for just his orange striped boxers and found some clothes to wear. He put them down on his bed messily, and in a hurry, snatched his orange towel and ran into the bathroom.

Most people would say Naruto was excited. Naruto himself couldn't agree more. Tsunade, _"the old hag"_, was the wife of the honorable man who took him as his own after being adopted into many abusive families and sent back to the orphanage. Jiraiya had died of "_a strange heart attack_" as the report labeled it. He was in his office following a case of a large gang like organization responsible for one too many crimes. That day the police chief personally came and brought some flowers, and was given the difficult task of informing Tsunade of his death. Naruto remembers it _all too clearly_.

As for Tsunade, ever since he could remember, she was involved in politics, trying to bring peace and harmony through her strong leadership to as many people as possible. She currently was head ambassador and representative of the city of Konoha and the neighboring areas. This sadly however, meant she was terribly busy most of the time and was almost never home. That's why Naruto was so excited. It had been nearly three weeks since Tsunade had been gone. He was glad to have his motherly figure back home.

He was finishing up in the bathroom. The warm water running from his head to his toes always had a way of relaxing him. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, and continued to get ready.

When he was finally done, he was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt and some beige cargo pants. He stepped out of his room, to find Tsunade ready and waiting. **"You done squirt? You're worse than a woman,"** she smiled at Naruto's expression, **"but now that you're done, let's go."**

They went out that night in a very nice family-like atmosphere, and arrived at Ichiraku restaurant, famous for its ramen. In a nice spacious room, the two were chatting while they waited for their food.

**"So, tell me more about when Jiraiya wore that suit Tsunade!"** The blonde asked Tsunade, mouthful of ramen still evident.

Tsunade gave a curt laugh and rested her head on her hand. **"Ah yes… I remember that day like if it were only yesterday. A friend of mines was having a ball to celebrate something or another; you know how we make up excuses and give it different names to have parties. Anyways, that was around the time me and Jiraiya were a tad closer, and so we decided to go together. I put on this gorgeous red dress, feeling silly actually, because I expected him to come dressed like he always does. But turns out he asked my friend for my address, and decided to show up to pick me up, and he was wearing that suit, black with blue trimmings, and you should've seen how good and young and strong he looked in it! Even his white hair was complimented nicely. That night we danced and laughed till we couldn't any longer, at which point we had a few drinks as you can imagine. It was an amazing night…"**she finished reminiscing with a lonely sigh.

Naruto felt touched by the story, but honored for Tsunade to let him wear such an important thing to a mere graduation. He smiled and raised his cup. **"Cheers, to Jiraiya, wherever that great pervert is!"**

Tsunade chuckled, and raised her cup as well. **"Yes… to Jiraiya!"**

* * *

**Coming up on Chapter 4:** The day of Naruto's graduation ceremony is here! Usually, graduations brings many tears, but, despite the surprises hidden up Gaara's sleeves, what will a day like this bring for a boy like Naruto? Then, as if that weren't enough, Naruto has, not one but two strange encounters in the ever awake streets of the city! How will these change his fate indefinitely? The future is revealed and its wheel of fortune has begun to spin! All that and much more! **Coming up in Chapter 4!**

**:)**

* * *


	4. Winds Of Fate And The Storm Of Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Authors notes:** Hello everyone! Once again, my greetings to you all! Just as I promised, Chapter 4 is only one day after the last chapter, to make up for my vacation lateness! Now, let's get started shall we? Boy oh boy, this chapter is the very core of this entire story! This is the lighter that ignites the cigarette Asuma is always smoking, something so important, that the anime would be incomplete without it! :) On a more serious note, this chapter ends Naruto's Arc, and begins Sasuke's mini Arc, followed by the core of the story, the story itself! As a note, Central is reference to like a government central, example, Washington D.C. In this chapter, whoever can guess the identity of the two mystery people Naruto encounters, will get a fanfiction cookie from me! **THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND AND LOVING REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS! You all inspire and drive me to write better, faster and stronger :) Much love to you all!**

And so without further a due, let this crucial chapter begin!

* * *

**3 years and 30 days**

_Chapter 4_

_**The Winds Of Fate And The Storm Of Destiny**_

Naruto woke up that morning wide awake and earlier than usual, despite having had, wistful, but happy memories of the old man Jiraiya in his dreams. He wanted to try on Jiraiya's suit and let Tsunade see him before she left for central. He got up quickly and after doing his usual routine, rushed to put the suit on. He then rushed out of his messy orange infested room to the door, hoping Tsunade hadn't left.

This rush however, landed his face in Tsunade's chest, which was more than half breast. She was dressed in a formal grey suit with a knee length skirt, but she _somehow_ always managed to make all her clothes lack room to ever close the top-most button.

**"Is something wrong Naruto?"**Tsunade asked puzzled. Naruto usually wasn't up this early or in a rush. Naruto pulled his head back, gasping for air. After regaining his breath he spoke with a wide smile, **"I wanted you to see it on me before you left!"** Naruto took a few steps back to let Tsunade examine him.

**"My, you were in a rush, look at how badly you put everything on!"** She stepped towards him to fix the tie, tuck in the shirt, fix the collar and straighten the shirt, all the while Naruto mumbling about her being an unappreciative old hag. He was surprised however when he felt warm lips on his forehead. **"You look really handsome Naruto… Jiraiya would've been proud."** She then proceeded to get her suitcase, next to the door.

Upon taking a step out however, she glanced back at him. **"You better bring it back in one piece though… or you won't see the light of day."** She playfully threatened. Naruto, shocked, playfully spoke back **"Oh just get lost you old hag!"**

Tsunade was obviously annoyed. **"Old hag? If I wasn't in such a hurry you'd be getting such a pummeling right now! Anyways I'm leaving now, don't get into trouble Naruto!"** And with that, she picked up her suitcase and closed the door on the way out.

Naruto took a deep breath to relax. It was going to be an emotional day according to Sakura. He glanced at the clock, which told him it was 6:24 AM. He decided to have breakfast since he was already dressed, and was extra careful not to ruin his suit. He just barely managed to make some pancakes, which took him more than twice as long due to the caution he was taking for the suit. He even _almost_ dropped the mix all over his suit when he nearly tripped on a kitchen chair's leg. When he was done he still had an hour before Sakura came over, so the blonde laid himself on the couch, and took a nap.

* * *

A pink haired girl walked down the street, in an elegant, red dress that had certain aspects such as the sleeves as if it were a kimono. Her hair was picked up, her green eyes as bright as ever, and most would say she looked very nice. She received some stares and cat calls as she walked down the sidewalk, making her way to Naruto's house. As Sakura neared a corner, the house was visible. She walked through the gate and knocked on the door, hoping Naruto hadn't overslept. Since a few minutes had passed with no answer, it was obvious he was asleep. Sakura, annoyed, took a deep breath. She did not feel like getting angry or attacking annoying blondes, because it would ruin her hair and her dress. Instead from the dark confines of her purse, appeared the key to Naruto's house.

Yesterday afternoon, he was so distracted he left it in the door handle. Sakura, tired and wanting to go home, just took it to give it to him tomorrow. _Evidently_, she had another use for it now.

She unlocked the door quietly and stepped inside. _Surprisingly_, it was much cleaner than she could have _ever_ expected. The only sign that Naruto had lived here recently was the fact the kitchen was a mess. She walked into the living room, looking for his bedroom, but nearly jumped from shock when she noticed the corpse on the couch.

Normally Sakura would've held her temper no more and just scream in his ear until he woke, but she noticed the spotless suit he was wearing, and the fact he was ready to leave. She could tell he had taken her advice and woke up early to dress and be ready.

**"Like any twit, he probably woke up too early. Idiot."** Sakura chuckled and proceeded to pinching his nose. After a few moments, Naruto immediately woke up and after falling to the floor in his rush, finally noticed the pair of green eyes staring at him.

**"AHHH! Sakura, what are you doing in here!?"** Sakura chuckled and waved the key in his face.

**"You left it on the door yesterday smart one. Anyways I'm glad you're ready, let's go! We definitely can't be late today."** She helped Naruto get up and after a few minutes, they locked Naruto's house and left for school.

They chatted lightly and walked at a good pace, receiving some strange stares from the pedestrians due to their over dressed elegance. At last, the metal gates of their school were in sight. Normally a student who's been there for three years wouldn't have been excited to see the gates, much less surprised, but being decorated with many balloons and ribbons, this prompted for Naruto and Sakura to quicken there pace there in excitement.

At the gate they met up with Sai, who wore a very clean and very stylish old-style suit with many purple trimmings and designs. Even Sai was excited, evidently all the social activity having had some effect on his usually calm and strange manner. He gave Sakura a curt hug and gave Naruto _"five"_, terminology for a hand clap Sai never understood.

**"My goodness, look at you Sakura, you look amazing! And Naruto, you look really good too!"** Sai said, with an honest grin on his face. He was evidently very excited.

**"Thank you Sai! Your look really handsome as well! Have you seen anything interesting or really out of the ordinary yet?"** Sakura was curious if there were more surprises than a more than elegant gate.

**"Yes! I overheard some teachers and guards whispering on about getting some things to work on before the students started arriving. I also overheard many kids planning pranks and end of the year celebrations. Today is looking out to be a very interesting day."**He ended his intelligence report with a small grin.

Naruto interrupted, obviously getting more and more hyped by the second. **"Hey come on, I think I see the rest of the gang over there!"**

The trio made their way over to the large group of elegantly dressed teenagers. Everyone looked very good, dressed in fine suits of all colors and dresses of all lengths and styles. Hugs and laughs and gestures of all kinds flooded the group, and they were all honestly have an amazing time. They spent some time chatting lightly and playfully messing around.

They were however, interrupted by the famous sand trio of the school, Gaara and his brother and sister. They were star students in the school, whom were very involved and knew where they wanted to be and knew how to get there. Fast. Gaara and his siblings had some of the hardest classes and were some of the most involved people in the school, taking the top positions in the student council and other important clubs. Due to their immense amount of responsibilities, and having previously lived in a desert no-name town, they were called the famous sand trio. But a notable downside to this is that they hardly ever had much time to socialize. They did however stay on good terms with everyone, most notably Naruto and his gang.

Gaara, dressed in a white and red tuxedo to match his hair, spoke in his usual monotone voice. **"Hey, take my advice: go to your class early, ahead of most people, and you won't regret it later." **He was interrupted by his sister, who had a purple kimono detailed with fishnets and beads. **"Especially for Chouji and Shikamaru, since one loves food and the other is lazy!"** she said both adjectives with _extra emphasis_. The other brother interrupted, having worn a basic black suit with white trimmings **"Were not supposed to tell them Temari, you're going to get scolded by Iruka!"**

Shikamaru, being lazy, as highlighted by Temari, was still a genius, and caught on all too quickly. **"Well then Chouji, let's get everyone and head for Kakashi's, that way we don't miss the celebration…"**

Gaara faced his sister. **"Now look at what you've done Temari, he knows. We can't tell anyone, even if it is just your _cru_-" **A firm hand clasped his mouth so that he couldn't speak, though muffled words continued to be said.

**"Eh heh… if you don't mind well be leaving now, we've got a lot of responsibilities to attend to and stuff…"** She blushed and began dragging her brothers away.

**"Well that was strange don't you think Sakura?"** Ino questioned. **"It definitely sounds like they are hiding something…"**

The blonde girl was poked in the head by the lazy genius. **"Can we go? We already know what it is, well at least I do, and Chouji is _drooling_ more than Kiba's dog just thinking about it so can we please get moving? Celebrations are _SO_ troublesome…"**

The large group made their way to their class, where they were in utter shock to find Kakashi in a suit. It wasn't anything much out of the ordinary but anything out of the ordinary is extraordinary when it came to Kakashi. What's more, in place of where the perverted book always was, there was a camera. However that wasn't the strangest thing about Kakashi's appearance yet. He still had on his motorcycle helmet.

The class knew that Kakashi rode his motorcycle to school, but why did he still have his casket on? Just as the large group of questioning teens was recovering from the shock, Kakashi spoke in a large but muffled voice.

**"Take your seats and don't make a sound."** These words were all too familiar; he had said the same thing on the first day of class.

On that first day, Kakashi had told them to not make a sound, and the class stayed that way for a few hours. Eventually he put away his book and said:** "If there's any one question you could ask me, just one, what would it be?"** The whole class had been quiet, obviously annoyed by the masked teacher, and not even _Shikamaru_ had realized it was a trick question. Naruto, evidently pissed, just spoke out. **"How about you just start class so we can get it OVER with already?"** What Naruto didn't know is that he just answered the question of the year.

To continue with his tradition, he asked the same thing. **"If there's any one question you could ask me before you never saw me again, what would it be?"** Naruto's hand flew up and before even being called on, he asked. **"Show us your real face!"** The class suddenly realized what this meant for them and were cheering and yelling.

Kakashi sighed. He knew it would come this eventually. **"Very well, I shall now remove my helmet…"** He removed his helmet… _slowly… tauntingly…_ The class could feel the silence and the suspense weighing down on them. Suddenly the helmet flew off and Kakashi's hand covered his face. His other hand then counted from three.

Two.

One.

And his hands were behind his back, and the class was shocked at what they saw.

It was a perfectly normal face. On the contrary, some of the girls blushed because it was a very handsome face. The class was obviously in shock and confused. Shikamaru spoke up. **"Why have you had your face hidden up until now then?"**

Kakashi grinned, shocking the class even more by its exposure, and he spoke, **"No, you'll laugh if I tell you."**

**"_Aww _come on sensei! _Please_?"** Naruto begged from his seat.

Giving another long sigh, he gave in. **"Fine. The truth about my mask is…I've always wanted to be a ninja…"**

The class erupted into laughter, more than Kakashi expected, and though he was blushing lightly, he had to ask, **"Why is it so funny?"**

Kiba, crying from laughter, managed to answer. **"It's a long story sensei, _trust me!_"**

Finally after the class calmed down from its laugh attack a bit, Kakashi spoke over them. **"If you're quite done laughing, I have your seating assignment. Once you know your number, I suggest you make your way to the cafeteria right after I take individual and group photos. But let's make it quick, it only benefits you after all! "**

Kakashi gave out the numbers and once he was done, both with numbers and photos of all kinds, they were dismissed. They made their way to the lunchroom, only to be shocked by how well decorated it was. There were ribbons and sparkles all over the ceilings and walls, there were fine-clothed round tables with colorful centerpieces all over the room, including one extra large table. The center of the cafeteria had a podium, and once the beauty of the place sunk in, they proceeded to finding their seats.

Naruto sat in table **7**, a three seat table where Sakura and Sai also sat with Naruto. They began chatting lightly, admiring all the pleasant sights as the rest of the school streamed in and found their seats. Naruto looked around to find everyone paired up with a part of the group, and Chouji in the large table with Ino and Shikamaru.

Naruto laughed at the sight. It wasn't because Chouji was bad or anything, rather because he needs a much larger table to eat, both so he and his entire selection of food can fit. Eventually a bell rang and everyone looked towards the podium confused. There, Temari appeared and spoke into the microphone.

**"Welcome everyone! Before we begin the festivities, let us have a feast! As I speak right now there are many chefs preparing an amazing meal for you all! In a few moments, waiters will come around and pass out menus and take your orders. Please feel free to enjoy this time to converse while the food is prepared!"** As she finished the room began clapping, and on her words, menus and waiters went around to each table.

Sai ordered some lobster and shrimp, Sakura ordered a special chicken dish, and Naruto ordered, not to anyone's surprise, a dish of fine ramen. They then began to chat as their orders were made, surprised at the amazing work of the heads of the student council.

After just a short wait, many of the dishes began to pour out. Half of them went to Chouji, much to Naruto's amusement, and most everyone began to eat.

The food had been delicious, and the food itself was the topic of chat for most of the tables. Laughs and smiles and happiness were plentiful in the cafeteria. The teachers went around to give handshakes and comments to individual students, along with pictures, and they eventually went to a long narrow table to eat as a staff. Finally, after even Chouji was full, Gaara and his siblings, followed by most of the school staff, went to the podium. Once all lights and eyes were directed at the red haired boy who stepped up to the podium, he began to speak.

**"Good afternoon everyone. You are all the latest graduates of Konoha, an honor bestowed only to the best of the scholars. I do hope you've enjoyed your wonderful dinner. Now before we dismiss you to reveal our final surprise of the day, it is time to recognize important moments in our time here and recognize important facts in and coming into our lives. I'm sure you realize this is where normally a long and overdramatic graduation speech would be inserted, but rest assured this will be much shorter than you think."** A few low chuckles resonated in the room. **"We have made many memories and learned priceless experiences and knowledge in these grounds. As we move on let us never forget what we've been through. Let us all achieve anything we can and want to do and let nothing stop us. _Let us never be forgotten, and let us never forget__.__"_**

Just as he stopped momentarily the room burst into a long applause. Some people were very touched by those few and simple words he had said. Naruto gazed up at his friend who shared a similar goal as him. He too hoped to one day receive such an applause, to give such a heart spoken speech. This filled Naruto with much more pride, determination, and purpose in life, as many more unrecognizable and shapeless emotions welled inside of his very being. Naruto clapped with sheer emotion, and didn't stop until he was the last one. When the applause died down, Gaara continued.

**"Thank you so very much for your support, it fills me with much pride and joy to have represented you in the student council this year, and I'm sure my brother and sister feel no less the same. One can be a leader, but without support from such amazing people as my siblings, a leader could only achieve so much. A leader can also be determined and kind hearted, but without a strong, united and unique body to lead such as this one, he would be no more of a leader than a follower. I don't think I have to go one by one and point out just how special and amazing each and every one of us truly is. And so it is with much enthusiasm that we now open the cafeteria doors as well as the auditorium doors, to reveal to you our final gifts of the final day you are to be within these walls. In the auditorium, we have prepared an extraordinary ball for you all to enjoy, for three hours, in which time you will be released early. Thank you all very much, and please, _enjoy_!"** Gaara ended enthusiastically, and bowed down at his fellow classmates, as they all applauded and cheered once more, and with a few final farewells from the staff, everyone began making their way to the auditorium.

As Naruto stepped in with a large crowd past the large metal doors, he could've sworn it was just as beautiful and fancy, if not more, than the cafeteria was. The roof was decorated with elegant lights and ribbons, the bleachers were moved out to make room on the floor, and a stage had been incorporated into the back o the auditorium. On the stage, elegant cloths and designs draped the sorounding area of the stage, and there in the center, the controls of the musical equipment was placed.

There were nice tables full of refreshments, and the rest was dedicated purely to chat and dance space. The room had a warm, friendly and spacious feeling to it, which only invited the teens to enjoy themselves even more. Once everyone was inside, the lights dimmed and the stage was lit.

Suddenly a voice erupted out of nowhere as a small figure ran to the center of the stage and spoke into the microphone. **"Hello everyone and welcome to your graduation dance! Yes, I said YOUR graduation dance! It's your day today and I, Konohamaru, nephew of your beloved sensei Asuma, will be your DJ! Let's get this party started!!"** Naruto laughed quietly. He could've sworn that midget must've practiced those lines for _hours_! Before anyone could recover from shock and complain about the _"DJ's"_ size, the small kid ran to the turn tables and placed the first song of the evening. Once the song was recognized by the room, it erupted into cheers and the "ball" had begun.

As soon as the music started, everyone noticed all the wondrous lights and flashes coming from the roof of the stage. Somehow, the student council, or rather Gaara and his siblings, had managed to even get a special effects truss into the auditorium! As the large group of friends began murmuring about the amazing preparations for their graduation, Gaara came up behind the group and greeted them.

**"Hey. Are you enjoying the festivities?"** Gaara asked, formal and straightforward as ever. Naruto beamed him a large smile and put his arm around Gaara's neck. **"Of course! Were STILL trying to figure out how you managed to get all this together but man, this is way cool!"**

Gaara smiled lightly. **"I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves, I've been planning this since the first day I was elected."** A few wide eyed teens started at the red haired boy. **"Anyways, I've got just a few matters to attend to before I can come and socialize with you guys. I'll be back in a bit."** With that, he turned around and stalked off into the hallways.

With his leave, the large group only had one moment to breathe before they all exploded into the fun that was flowing from graduation dance.

* * *

The three hours of the dance had gone by rather quickly, but everyone had more than thoroughly enjoyed it. The students were leaving the school through the front gate. They didn't leave quickly though, as the thought of that being the last time they crossed under the arched metal gates brought them a strong sense of nostalgia.

Naruto wasn't exempt from this feeling. As he walked alongside Sakura and Sai, both of which tired but in very good spirits, turned around to gaze upon their very last time in those grounds. The walls of their school had been like their home. It had shaped the very people they were now. Giving the school one last solemn glance, Naruto spun on his heel and spoke to his two best friends.

**"So… what now?"** he asked, a little sadness in the edge of his voice which he failed to hide.

Sakura took one deep breath and gave the blonde her attention. **"Well, guess we just got to stay in touch until it's time for us all to meet in a new school again."**

Sai nodded curtly, a small grin still on his face. Even the boy who didn't show emotion must have some sort of feeling for the events that have happened.

**"Oh that's right! I need to get home quick, my mother is expecting me so that she can take the family out on celebration. I won't be able to walk you guys home, is that ok?"**

**"Sure, don't worry; just hurry or you'll be late!" **Naruto smiled as Sakura gave both him and Sai a tight warm hug, and ran off into the distance. Naruto watched her go into the distance before he started walking alongside Sai quietly. Naruto broke the silence and tried to make conversation.

**"So, what are you going to do during your vacation Sai?"** Naruto asked, curious as to what the mysterious boy would do for three months.

**"Me? Well I'm going to travel around I guess. My brother wants me to get out of the house and enjoy myself. I might visit him too; he's also at the fire country's capital like Tsunade."**

Naruto was a little stunned. **"Travel? Where are you going to travel then? And you have a brother? I didn't know that, what's he do at central?"**

Sai grinned lightly. **"Travel around to places I guess, paint stuff there, and explore places. It really is boring to go alone though. As for my brother, he's not exactly my brother. It's a long and complicated story I'd rather not tell. He does however, own a restaurant in central."**

**"Oh that's so cool; he must get a lot of customers! And you could always ask me or Sakura to travel with you, though we would have to save up a penny or two first."** Just as Naruto finished, they arrived at the front gate of Sai's ever mysterious home.

**"That's a good idea. I'll see you around then Naruto."** He waved the blonde goodbye and disappeared into the dark stretches of his dark house.

Naruto watched him go into his home before he continued walking to his own. The streets were lively and busy, and a beautiful sky seemed to invite everyone to come outside and have fun. The sky also seemed like if it was going to give a very nice sunset in a few hours. It was just so clear, so nice, and so inviting!

Just as he was thinking this while walking, an old lady in front of him dropped most of her grocery bags.

Naruto, out of courtesy, went down and picked most of them up and handed them to the old lady. She had curly old hair that seemed to be a faded version of some shade of _red_. She had a typical old style dress and many wrinkles adorning her _possibly_ once youthful and nice expression. The old lady gladly accepted the help and spoke in a squeaky yet raspy high pitched voice.

**"Oh thank you so much child! Oh dear, my back would've been in pain for weeks if I had to pick them up myself."**

Naruto grinned lightly. **"It's no problem lady, just doing my bit to help."**

She squealed in delight. **"Ho ho! Such a fine mannered young boy. No, I couldn't possibly let you go unrewarded! Child, let me explain myself: I am a fortune teller. One gaze into your eyes and I have the ability to predict your future! Come, let me tell you yours, it's the very least an old woman can do for such good youth!"**

Naruto chuckled shyly. **"umm.. ok"** The old lady's wrinkled hands grabbed his face and pulled it down, and she gazed into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

The fortune teller then closed her eyes and spoke in an airy monotone voice.

_**"You… You have a very unique and interesting future ahead of you. Full of drama, violence, danger and peril. But it will also be entwined with a path of love, friendship, kindness and good. Very soon… I see an encounter which will shift the path of your life into this vortex… An encounter that will reunite you with a special one, and give you a chance to save them from their demons…"**_ She let go of his face at last and then secured her bags. She then chuckled lightly at Naruto's puzzled expression.

**"Dear boy, a word of advice: Follow your loved ones, and don't put anyone before them. Good luck child!"** She patted him on the arm and proceeded to walking along at a slow pace. Naruto was frozen in place by the sheer abnormality of that old lady. As the old lady walked off, Naruto unintentionally overheard some bits of her murmuring,resembling more like crazy rambling than murmurs. Her voice then exploded into some high pitched squeals of laughter. Naruto just stood in place.

Once recovered from shock however, he put the crazy old hag aside and proceeded to his destination.

_However, his destination today was not home._

Every year on the first and last day of vacation, Naruto made it his routine to pass by an old abandoned house in a secluded and nearly empty plot of land. This house caught no one's attention and was not the site of anything special, abnormal or paranormal. However, to Naruto, the old house meant a lot to him.

He took a few shortcuts he'd learned over the years, and ended up in an empty alley street. He then spotted the stone and iron fence of the house, and followed it to its gates. Once there, the stone and metal plate implemented into the fence which showed ownership of the house, was ancient as ever, but still held a name very dear to the blonde boy.

_Uchiha._

The house looked as untouched as ever and abandoned as it had been for three years now. Ever since the day Sasuke disappeared, so had the life and the owners of the house. Naruto had many fond memories in this sacred place, and was glad it seemed to remain here, one of the few remaining testimonies of the existence of his childhood friend. However, the gate was not untouched. The lock had been ruined by force and the gates left open.

And out of the ancient house which once belonged to his precious friend, appeared a cloaked man with a strange blue tinge to his skin.

The stranger who dared to trespass his special place now approached him in a dark manner, storming from the large front doors of the house that was once Sasuke's.

The man's eyes held a wild expression, one which sent shivers of sheer fear down Naruto's spine.

_Just what in the world would happen next?_

_Little does Naruto know, he's just been dragged by the strong winds of fate and into the ever raging storm of destiny…_

* * *

**Coming up on Chapter 5: **Dragged in by the Winds of Fate into the Storm of Destiny, Naruto is now caught in a vortex of events and conflict, where every detail and event determines the sheer outcome of it all. The old lady predicts her future, but just how far can her old wise words be taken? A man storms at Naruto, the strong gust of wind that sends him into the very center of the storm. Connections made, Naruto's long wanted wish at arms reach, everything hangs on a single phone call. Naruto's Arc ends and Sasukes mini arc begins, in which afterwards the winds blow full force...** All coming up in Chapter 5!**

**:)**


	5. The Voice Sinks Into Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Authors notes:** Hello everyone! Once again, my greetings to you all! Now things get exciting That will be all :) **THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND AND LOVING REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND ALERTS! You all inspire and drive me to write better, faster and stronger :) Much love to you all!**

* * *

**3 years and 30 days**

_Chapter 5_

_**The Voice Sinks into Silence  
**_

Naruto stood there frozen, near the iron gtes of the old abandoned Uchiha home.

The man in the cloak only sped up, storming from the door towards him.

Naruto's breathing slowed while his heartbeat accelerated, terrified.

The man's pace accelerated while his hand slowly crept down to a pocket in his jacket.

His footsteps echoed as they thundered on the old cracked concrete of the Uchiha walkway. Naruto feared the worst. He felt for certain something very bad was going to happen to him soon. He was no psychic or genius, but a stranger walking in such a menacing way towards you, it was more than obvious trouble was about.

The blue tinged man stopped and looked at him as if he were a threat, and he spoke out in a deep raspy voice that startled Naruto.

**"Who are you? What business do you have with this home?"** He asked harshly. Naruto however, wasn't one to give in to the strangers demands.

**"I could ask you the same thing. Who are you, what are you doing in Sasuke's house!"** Naruto would never have dared to tread and disturb the precious remnants of Sasuke, let alone let some stranger waltz on in.

The man however, only became harsher. He moved forward until Naruto's back was pressed against the concrete and iron railing of the Uchiha house fence. Then, his hand slipped into his pocket and hinted at a shiny object. Naruto's breath hitched.

It was the trigger of a most likely armed hand pistol. Jiraiya showed Naruto what they were and how to put and remove the safety in some part of his growth. Naruto knew there were few things like it to get it mixed up with.

He slowly menacingly hissed his demands. **"How do you know Sasuke? What business do you have with the Uchihas? Don't tick me off; I am a man of small temper…"**

Naruto, despite knowing the severity of the situation, wouldn't let the man just throw the name _'Uchiha'_ around like kickball. **"Sasuke is a friend of mines you jerk! And I was just checking up on the house! What are you doing here?!"  
**

The man thought about that for a second, but reassured his position. **"I cannot verify any of the claims you just made, and my business is of no concern to you. For all I know, you could be a spy working for 'him'"** At this he took out his gun and pointed it at dead blank at Naruto. He instantly froze, fighting the urge to just close his eyes and hope for the best.

**"How am I suposd to verify that!? And you cant just shoot me!"**

The man chuckled deeply.** "Oh but I can. It's a nearly deserted neighborhood and your too dangerous to let go. And I don't know how, all I know is that if you value your life you will. You've got 2 minutes to explain."** He paused and pressured the trigger. **"Two minutes while bleeding to death that is."**

Hysteria hit Naruto like the bullet waiting to be shot from the barrel of the gun. He immediately scrambled for ideas to get away, all of them ending in epic failure in his head. The two minutes flew past and just as he was losing all hope…

There was a large beeping sound. A hidden communicator in his cloak's pocket with an ear bud connected was suddenly visible to Naruto, being previously concealed, and a voice erupted from the earpiece.

It was barely audible, Naruto hardly being able to get snippets of it. The cloaked man spoke.

**"Negative, nothing found. They ransacked the place. However, on my way out, a strange loud obnoxious boy approaching the house. I suspect him of being a spy."**

Muffled words returned to the earpiece and the expression of the man turned to a puzzled one. **"Yes, blue eyes and blond hair. How'd you guess?"**

More words. He then turned his attention to Naruto. **"You, boy, is your name Naruto Uzumaki?"** Naruto was shocked at the mention of his name. He was reluctant to answer but it might've saved his life.

**"Yes, but who wants to know?"** he answered aggressively. The man returned the answer to the communications channel, and eventually words returned again. The puzzled look intensified. **"Sasuke had friends?"** Naruto however, blew up at that statement.

**"You jerk! Of course he had friends, and we weren't just any friends, we were best friends!"** Naruto resisted the urge to charge at the man under the conditions he was being held captive.

The man ignored him and continued to speak into the receiver. **"Crow, don't you think that bringing him along for him would be even better than bringing back a few old toys or something? I'm sure he hasn't forgotten the people who used to surround him that aren't dead."** Once again, muffled words were returned.** "Ok will do Crow, you take care of snake…"**

The man turned his attention once more to Naruto and put away his weapon. He smirked at the relieved expression of the overly aggressive blond teen. **"Don't worry, I'm not allowed to hurt you Naruto."**

**"How do you know my name?"** Naruto was rather disturbed at the mention of his first and last name by a total stranger.

The man grinned.** "My names Kisame, and it's a long story. Let's just say I know and work for the Uchihas."**

Naruto's expression lightened. If he works for the Uchihas, that means its ok for him to be on their land, and that he's been sent by them. It's also a link to the Uchihas but most notably... his Sasuke.

**"Hey! If you work for the Uchihas, can you tell me what happened to them and where they are now? Do you think you can tell me where Sasuke is?"**

The cloaked man thought about that for a moment. He then calmly answered. **"Well I can't just disclose that information to anyone, I am working for them after all. However, I will ask and see what I can tell you and see if I can or can't get you in contact with them once more. Is that ok?"**

Naruto's heart and breath nearly froze. He never thought he'd hear those words. He'd finally be in contact with the Uchihas again, in contact with Sasuke.

**"Sure! Thad be great, you have no idea how much id appreciate it!"** Naruto was so overjoyed he was being _courteous_.

Kisame gave him a cell phone. It was black and compact. Naruto looked at him questioningly.

**"That is the phone me or my co-workers, all working for and under the Uchihas, will use to contact you once we get a chance to try and help you. You won't have to wait long, were special workers. Don't use it other than for us though, it's a prepaid."**

Naruto nodded in agreement. **"So yeah, I'm going to go home for now then I guess…"**

The cloaked mans hand however stopped him from doing so. **"No, allow me to give you a ride home. I'm no stranger and I pointed a gun at you, it's the least I can do to repay you for the scare and threats."**

As strange as the offer was, Kisame wouldn't let him decline his offer. He got him some lunch and dropped him off at his house.

* * *

The setting was a dark room with a desktop computer in the center. There was a large black chair, holding the body of a large man. He had a black cloak, and his face was covered in a brown-orange mask, which swirled around a single eye opening centered on the left eye. The man quietly went about his business in the dimly lit room.

After a bit of work, the man picked up a communications radio, and deciphered the channel guarding one of his agent's receivers. After some static and a short pause, he spoke into the communicator in a calm business tone.

**"Shark, do you read me? Status report."**

Kisame spoke back. **"Negative, nothing found. They ransacked the place. However, on my way out, a strange loud obnoxious boy approaching the house. I suspect him of being a spy."**

**"A boy? I highly doubt he would use a boy for his methods, he _detests_ them."** He thought for a moment. Loud and obnoxious… could it be that boy? **"Is his hair blonde and his eyes blue?"**

**"Yes, blue eyes and blond hair. Howd you guess?"**

**"Ask him if his name is Naruto Uzumaki."**

**"You, boy, is your name Naruto Uzumaki?"** he heard him ask the boy. After a short pause he returned his answer **"Yes he is. Who is this boy? You seem to know him."**

**"That boy is a very special boy. He was Sasuke's childhood friend."** He answered, reminiscing on past memories.

**"Sasuke had friends?"** In the background he heard some noise. He grinned, imagining Naruto bursting out in anger.

**"Well, you can imagine. This one however, was very special to him."**

**"Crow, don't you think that bringing him along for him would be even better than bringing back a few old toys or something? I'm sure he hasn't forgotten the people who used to surround him that aren't dead."**

**"I was actually thinking that. Nothing would serve him better than him. Just give him a phone so I can see if he can come for a month, about 30 days. If he can, which I don't see why he couldn't, all that's left is to pester snake for the permission to bring him over.**

**"Ok will do Crow, you take care of snake…"**

**"Will do. Transmission end."**

The cloaked man _"Crow"_ concealed his communications apparatus and stepped out of the dim room. He straightened his coat and proceeds down the long purple and black halls of the large building. He was a busy man, working as spies, double agents and the like. He reached a pair of large wooden doors. From another door down the hall, the sneaky and ever nosy Kabuto spotted him and immediately stopped him from entering the room.

**"He is not taking guests at the moment I'm afraid… your going to have to wait in the other room…"** he spoke in his mocking sinister tone.

Crow however, completely ignored him, gave him a glare through the eye hole in his mask, and proceeded inside anyways. He opened the large doors adorned with large brass handles and intricate snake designs.

Inside the room, the man he wanted to speak with was behind an opaque rice paper-like screen. He could see the silhouette, the skinny man with his long hair. The man immediately hissed at him.

**"Who is interrupting me!!"** he demanded.

**"It is I, Crow."** He answered curtly.

**"What is it!?"** the man hissed.

**"Remember how I had mentioned that the living conditions of Sasuke are unworthy of him and that my organization, once informed of Sasuke's bad living conditions, would immediately storm and retrieve him at all costs, coming at your expense?"**

**"Yes I remember, get to the point!!"**

**"From here on out I am the authority on deeming what is worthy or not of meeting the expectations for Sasuke's social and living conditions. I assume control of this ability as of this moment and will do all non aggressive acts to improve his lifestyle. Do you understand…"** he paused as he prepared his stomach to say the disgusting name of the man behind the screen. _**"…Orochimaru?**_"

**"Whelp! How dare you refer to me as any lesser than lord Orochimaru! And Crow, mock my words you will wake one morning to find you're unable to wake unto the world of the living! Your position in my organization and your own has turned you rebellious and cocky, but do not think you can overpower me! Disturb me in my times if intimacy for such trivial matters once more and I will see to it that that mask is removed and your face sold to assassins! Now remove yourself of my presence, now!"**

He quickly stepped out of the dark room and gave Kabuto a smirk. With Orochimaru angry, Kabuto's job has just been made all the harder. He walked out of the building, a manor, and stepped out to the courtyard. The cloaked man whipped out a phone from his pocket and dialed a phone number. He now had more control over Sasuke's life. He couldn't help but feel that he felt fate and destiny were making preparations for something big. _Very big._

* * *

Naruto walked into his home. The strange blue-man had made the whole miscommunication up to him by riding him home after some fast lunch. He walked in and after closing the door, dumped himself onto the couch. It was been a very long, very unique last day of school. However, after three years of thinking and trying to see or talk to Sasuke one more time, visiting his home, he'd found the chance he'd always been hoping for. He glanced at the phone, wondering when it would ring.

Like magic, it did. Naruto almost didn't believe it. He picked up and answered.

**"Hello?"**

**"Good evening. Naruto Uzumaki I assume?"**

**"Yes, who is this?"**

**"Call me Crow. I'm Sasuke's immediate caretaker in a way."**

**"Oh cool. So can I speak to Sasuke?"**

**"No. Even better. I want you to come live with him for 30 days. We will pay and take care of everything on our side, you only need accept. I want to keep it a surprise too, that's why I won't have you talking to him."**

**"Wow, Kisame was right you are fast! But how do I know your not lying?"**

**"Simple. Keep quiet for a few minutes and don't say a word."**

Naruto could hear footsteps, and the man named Crow talking to a boy.

**"Oh perfect timing Sasuke! Here, there's someone who I want you to say hi to."**

_A voice so new by age yet so old by memory. It was the perfect voice, and it made Naruto's heart stop._

**"Huh? Who is this?"** Sasuke looked at Crow. **"Stop trying to hook me up with strange women I will not date!"** He handed the phone to Crow and stormed off.

**"He came walking along just now, convenient no? Is that proof enough for you?"**

Naruto stood holding onto the phone quietly in shock. He felt the voice itself of Sasuke sink deep into his skin send shivers down his entire body.

**"I take your silence means you believe me. Well most likely arrange for a train. If you want to see Sasuke that is. Talk to you later Naruto!" **and with that the mysterious person, and Sasukes voice, both disappeared into silence.

* * *

**Coming up on Chapter 6: **Sasuke makes his ever grand entrance, avoiding the never ending flow of fan girls! Agent Shark is revealed as Kisame and his purpose as well. Crow seems to be the headwind in all this, but just who is the man behind that mask? What ar these orginazations? Just how are they related to Orochimaru, and most importantly, what does all this have to do with Naruto and Sasuke? Hundreds of miles of track is the only thing left separating Naruto and Sasuke but wait, in the next chapter: SAI?! ** All coming up in Chapter 6!**

**:)**


End file.
